1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trill mechanism for a wind instrument such as a flute or a piccolo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a trill mechanism for a wind instrument as shown in FIG. 6 is already known. Referring to FIG. 6, the trill mechanism shown includes a middle joint a connected to a head joint b and having a pair of tone holes perforated therein including a D trill tone hole 1 and a D# trill hole 2. The trill mechanism further includes a D trill cup 3 and a D# trill cup 4, a D trill key t.sub.r1 and a D# trill key t.sub.r2 for operating the D and D# trill cups 3 and 4 to open or close the D and D# trill tone holes 1 and 2, respectively, and a pair of axial rods 5 and 6 having the cup 3 and key t.sub.r1 and the cup 4 and key t.sub.r2 mounted on the opposite end portions thereof, respectively.
It is not theoretically proved at present, however, that a trill mechanism for a manner of trill playing must necessarily include two tone holes as in such a trill mechanism as described above.
On the contrary, presence of such two tone holes will result in the following drawbacks. In particular, while the D"# tone should essentially be 586 Hz ideally where the A' tone is 442 Hz, the D"# tone sounds in a considerably low sound. Consequently, the tune is not stabilized, much noise is included, the fundamental tone is ambiguous and the sound becomes hoarse, resulting in low quality of sounds. Further, the D' (D"#) tone becomes smaller in volume of sound than the other tones because the flow of sound is small.
A sound D' which actually sounds upon operation of the D trill key t.sub.r1 is a sound when the hydrodynamic energy (flow rate or speed of a breath) is low, and is thus apt to decrease at all. To the contrary, a sound D"# which actually sounds upon operation of the D# trill key t.sub.r2 is high in hydrodynamic energy and has a frequency higher than twice that of the D' tone, and accordingly, it is apt to rise.